Twilight Shorts
by Clumsy Pixie
Summary: A series of one shots based on prompts from readers. AU/Bookverse.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to do this as a skill builder. A series of one-shots based on prompts from my readers. This story is currently also on my personal account, but I do plan on taking it down in the near future. I decided to put it here on the off chance 'Bella' wants to write some prompts too. Now, on with the 'rules':

**So if you have anything you want me to write a short (or possibly long) one shot for, go ahead and leave a review (or PM me) with **

**-quote**

**-location**

**-couple**

**-subject**

**-key word**

**-any little thing or all of the above**

**Seriously, give me a word, sentence, feeling, a song, a setting or time, ANYTHING!**

Waiting for my first prompt.

Caiti, AKA 'Alice'


	2. Knocking on Bella's Door, AU

**Bad Date?**

He was on his way home from the fourth failed date this month. The girl had been pretty, there was no doubt about that. She just hadn't been particularly interesting. She had spent the better part of the night describing, in great detail, the ins and outs of her glorious desk job. Not something he found entertaining.

Still, he did his best to pay attention, if only to keep from looking stupid if she happened to ask him a question. After dinner he had driven her home and even walked her to her front door like he had been raised. He had been a little conflicted about whether he should give her a good night kiss, but he finally settled for a quick peck on the cheek. After all, he had no intention of going on a second date with this girl.

The worst part, he realized now, was that he didn't even remember the poor girl's name. Was it Lisa or Lola? Something that started with an L, definitely. He was pretty sure. Something so generic he would probably never remember it. What he needed was someone who's name just perfectly described her. Someone like...

As he was thinking, he had unconsciously turned down the wrong street. Leading him away from his house, but toward the exact place he needed to be. He smiled as he realized where he was headed. Within five minutes he was parked in front of the familiar apartment building. He jumped out of the car and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Coming to a stop in front of Bella's door, he knocked hesitantly. After a few minutes he knocked a little louder, then heard quiet shuffling coming from inside the apartment. The door opened, and there stood Bella, wearing a simple tank top and flannel pajama bottoms with little teddy bears on them. She had clearly been asleep, and looked about ready to murder him for waking her up.

She opened her mouth to say something, probably to ask him what the hell he was doing at her apartment after midnight. But before she had a chance to speak he had stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Placing his hands on her hips he gently, but firmly, pushed Bella against the door and crushed his lips to hers.

She let out a surprised squeak, but soon responded eagerly to the kiss, tangling her fingers into his hair. He skimmed his hands lightly up her sides, causing her to moan softly. One hand continued up to trace the curve of her neck while the other settled into the small of her back, pulling her closer. Finally the need for air became too great and they had to separate. Bella sighed contentedly as he began placing soft kisses along her neck.

"Bad date with Lauren?" She asked breathlessly. She giggled as he mumbled something unintelligible against her neck. "What was that?"

"I said," he replied, pulling away to look into her deep brown eyes, "'So that's her name.' I had completely forgotten." 

Bella giggled again. "You're ridiculous, Emmett."

"I know, but you know you love me." He smirked before pressing his lips to hers once again.

**AN: everyone still alive? I know, I know. I probably shocked the hell out of some people... but it was fun! Now I could definitely do similar little one shots for other couples if my wonderful readers want. Just send a comment my way telling me which couple and I'll do my very best. **

**(Oh, and Hilly... don't kill me!)**


	3. Rainy Days, AU

**This is a short dialogue I wrote in my senior year of high school. The characters are meant to be second generation Twilight (actually, more like second generation Aurelia Academy, but since that is a Twilight story of mine, it's still Twilight) , so I feel this is appropriate for this 'story'**

**Rainy Days- Second Generation, AU**

"I'm bored!" Jane exclaimed as she watched the rain pound against her window.  
"What do you suggest I do about that?" Tony asked her.

"Amuse me," she answered.

""How do you expect me to do that? You have no sense of humor." he said, ducking a pillow Jane chucked at his head. "That was entirely uncalled for, Jane."

"Tell me a story," she said, turning over to lay on her stomach. "A story about you and Jenna."

"We broke up. End of story."

"Fine, tell me any story then."

"Ok. Once upon a time there were two girls. They were best friends, closer than sisters, and they did everything together. They played together when they were younger, shopped together, and even had a double wedding. They raised their children together. And now, despite nearly hating each other for several years of their lives, their children are as close as they were, and still are. The end." he finished the story with a smile. "Still bored?"

"Well yeah! I've only heard that story about a hundred times! It is about our mothers after all."

"Oh, bite me!" he said, and so she did.

"Ow! Damn it, Jane! that was just an expression."

"Oops."


	4. It's Always Been You, AU

**It's Always Been You**

"It has been exactly 30 minutes and I was calling to see if you needed rescuing from your so called 'date' yet. So do you?"

Edward smiled at the thought of his petite best friend 'rescuing' him from anything.

"You have no idea," he answered her.  
"Well I have pizza, ice cream, and old black and white movies if you wanna come over. Just tell Jessica you have a family emergency or something."

"I'll be there in 20."  
"Hurry up before I eat all the food."  
"Yes, Ma'am," he said, hanging up and returning to the table to tell Jessica the tragic (completely false) story he told all the other vapid, shallow girls- his dog died. Not very original maybe, but it got him away.

Exactly 23 minutes later he was knocking on the door of the downtown apartment his best friend had fallen in love with the moment she saw it.

A split second after he rapped his knuckles against the door, it swung open. She must have been standing there waiting for him.

"About time you got here," she said, placing her hands on her hips in mock outrage.

"Sorry about that, but I did bring you some cheesecake," Edward said as he held up the little box containing the dessert.

"Fine, you're forgiven. This time," she told him as she took the box from his hands.

Edward simply smirked as he stepped into the apartment, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"So on a scale of boring to slut, how bad was this one?" She asked as they both settled down onto her plush couch.

"Can we not talk about my terrible love life right now?"

"Oh fine," she answered, stretching out and placing her bare feet on his lap. "But I just don't understand why you don't like any of your dates recently.

He knew the reason, and maybe it was about time to tell her. The reason he couldn't get into any of his dates recently was actually her fault. He spent more time thinking about her, and comparing whichever girl he was with to her, than actually listening to the girl unfortunate enough to be on a date with him.

He reached out and began gently rubbing her feet, causing a soft moan to slip through her lips.

"Ok, I will love you forever if you keep that up," she said, sighing happily and letting her eyes drift shut.

"Is that a promise?" Edward asked, leaning closer.

"Hmm?" She asked, opening her eyes again. She jumped a little when she saw how close he had gotten. "Edward, what...?"  
"You wanna know why I didn't like any of those other girls?" He asked, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "Because they weren't you."

He closed the remaining distance between them, capturing her soft lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer- until she was sitting on his lap. Kissing her was just as perfect as he had always imagined it would be. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon, the need to breathe became to great to ignore. Pulling away only slightly, Edward brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it's always been you," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I love you Ali-cat."  
"About time," Alice said, smiling. "I love you too Edward."

**AN: :D I really love shocking my poor readers. But I love you!**

**I'm going to go hide from the Edward/Bella shippers now. I know I said this chapter should make you happy... and I had fully intended on doing an Edward/Bella chapter. But then, well... this happened. I must say I did seriously consider just making this and Alice/Jasper chapter instead (and honestly, anyone who knows me will know that for me to pair Alice with anyone other than Jasper is just weird) but I do like the way this turned out. And I rather enjoy shocking people.**

**Thoughts? Reviews are loved.**


	5. Steamy Nights, Twilight

**I feel that this one might be bordering on an M rating, but it's not quite there yet. There's nothing graphic in it, but there very well could have been, so read at your own discretion. And don't blame the poor author if this leads to dirty thoughts.**

**Steamy Nights, Twilight **

She gasped quietly as she felt his cold hand on her neck. He gathered her long, chestnut brown hair in his hands and swept it away from her neck and shoulders.

"Bella, I love you." he whispered as he pressed a light kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder. Bella felt a chill run down her spine. She tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck. This is what she had been longing for.

"Edward, don't stop." she sighed as he continued to kiss along her neck and shoulders. She felt his hands running along the back of her dress, unbuttoning it slowly, his lips never stopping their path along her neck.

As Bella's dress fell softly to the floor, Edward's hands gently caressed her body, while his lips began to travel toward her chest. As he kissed the place right above her heart, she sighed softly, lost in memories of such a night, long ago.

Bella shakes herself out of her distant memories to concentrate on the joy of here and now. Edward's lips make their way back to her neck, his hands still passing a gentle touch over her stomach. Bella finds herself nearly melting at the feel of his hands against her skin. She cried out in a moment of pain as his fangs pierced the tender flesh over the vein in her throat.

The pain quickly fades, but she can feel her blood and life force slipping through her veins. She feels herself fading slowly, slipping into unconsciousness. Her heartbeat slows and her breathing becomes shallow. Edward tears himself away and looks at her with red rimmed eyes. The next second, Bella is alone in her room, clutching a hand to the wound at the base of her throat.

**This is the last one I have floating around my hard drive at the moment, so now I'll have to rely on your prompts. So please send me some. Seriously, anything you want me to write about.**


End file.
